


A Special Kind of Bond

by kitkatwrites



Series: Iwaoi Wedding Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Manga Spoilers??, Marriage, it’s real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get married for real this time, and Oikawa’s sister gives a speech.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Wedding Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	A Special Kind of Bond

**Author's Note:**

> It’s day six of HQWW!! This is actually the first fic I wrote for this week even though I’ve only written two of the days lol. I have a weird obsession with Oikawa’s older sibling even though we know nothing about them or if they’re even a girl but whatever. I have a headcanon that Oikawa plays for Argentina at the Olympics and wins and I hope Furudate shares my brain cell.

Tooru tapped his knife against his glass of water and watched as the room was silenced. “Thank you all so much for being here,” he said with a smile, “I hope the food is to your liking, and if not then there’s a lovely ramen shop about five minutes away.” A couple of laughs filled the room and Tooru continued. “Now, if you’ve never been to a wedding before it’s customary to let someone say a few words about the lovely couple, which luckily includes me or else it wouldn’t be lovely.” Hajime kicked his foot under the table and he grinned at his fiancé—correction—husband.

“Since I don’t trust any of my friends to give a speech without dragging my reputation through the mud,” he glanced around the room, making eye contact with most of the guests, “I have delegated the wonderful opportunity to my amazing older sister Tadane.”

His sister rose from where she was sitting beside him as people clapped politely, and even a few whoops could be heard from some of the rowdier guests. Tadane’s gleaming eyes met his own as she gripped her speech.

“To those I’ve known for years and those I’ve never met, I thank you. It’s been a joy to watch my little brother get married to the love of his life and I’m so glad that he’s given me this ‘wonderful opportunity’ as he so quaintly put it, to deliver a speech.” Tadane exhaled, attempting to maintain her composure.

“I have had the utmost pleasure,” she began, “to be able to watch Tooru and Hajime-kun grow up together. I was there the first time they were placed in the same crib, the first time Tooru threw up on Hajime-kun, and every time after that.” She paused for laughs and Tooru watched as some guests heckled Shoyou.

“I was their minister for an illegal wedding when they were five and the guests were just toys and bugs, and while I’m still not convinced that some of you  _ aren’t _ bugs it’s nice to see some actual humans at these events for once.” The crowd cooed at her words and Tooru smiled fondly at the memory.

“I was at their first volleyball game and I was the first person to congratulate them after they won, and the first to comfort them after they lost the next. I watched them graduate elementary school and middle school, and in return they stuck by me through the birth of my son.” She glanced down at Takeru with a smile and Tooru noted how much the young man had grown and how much of his growing he had missed.

“Throughout all those years, all those memories, I could tell that the two of them loved each other more than anyone else possibly could. They had a special kind of bond that I’ve never seen in anyone else, in any other relationship, in any other couple.” Tadane exhaled shakily and Tooru gripped her free hand from behind the table. “They’ve definitely had their ups and downs; I was there on the phone with Tooru when he sobbed to me that they would be in different countries, because love is strong but sometimes your career has to come first. I was there when Tooru came to visit Japan and threw himself into Hajime-kun’s arms and refused to let go for the rest of the night.” She smiled down at them, and Tooru leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, smiling back.

“I was there when Tooru won the Olympics, and this entire time I’ve prided myself on being able to witness their journey and be the first person to support them, but this time I’m glad to say I was the second person to congratulate Tooru that day.” Tooru felt his heart squeeze as he reached for Hajime with his free hand, feeling the familiar squeeze of his husband’s strong hands.

“Despite having seen them through it all,” Tadane continued, “this memory right here has to be my favorite. Seeing the two of them happy and in love, surrounded by friends, I am glad to have the honor to be one of many to congratulate you two.”

Having finished her speech, Tadane sat down as Tooru squeezed her hand one last time before leaning in to hug her. He breathed in her perfume, some obscure scent that as a child Tooru had pinned as “a lot of flowers thrown in a bowl”.

“Thanks,” he whispered. She squeezed him tightly before releasing him to the clutches of his husband as Hajime pulled him in for a tight hug, kissing the top of his head fiercely before grabbing his face and pressing a kiss to Tooru’s lips.

Pulling away, Tooru grinned at the tears sparkling in Hajime’s eyes and wiped at them before they could fall. He had experienced many amazing days, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was the happiest day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I word-vomited the speech into existence and then built the rest of the fic around it so I’m glad that y’all hopefully enjoyed my rambling. There’s a chance I’ll update this, tho tomorrow is my birthday so if I do write anything for this it probably won’t be tomorrow. I thrive off of comments and kudos so please don’t hesitate to say stuff.
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy)


End file.
